


"With the Seasons"

by ScarletxNight



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Elves, Fantasy, Gen, Got7 tarot fic fest, Got7_Tarot_Fic_Fest, High Elves, Jinyoung as an elf, Kim brothers, King - Freeform, M/M, The Emperor - Freeform, Time - Freeform, Wood Elves, Yugyeom and Mark are brothers, elf jinyoung, human jaebeom, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-08-10 04:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletxNight/pseuds/ScarletxNight
Summary: The forest may have not been enchanted at all, but the valden existed, the elves of the woods and earth. Beautiful and dangerously intelligent creatures experienced in arts of war and herbs. Healers and soldiers in equal-measure, incomparable to humans, who lived way shorter and more materialistic lives. Taking from nature, not bothering to give back.





	1. Suddenly

**Author's Note:**

> Vald (valden) = wood elf (elves)
> 
> ald (alden) = high elf (elves)
> 
> Elves count their age in saros (1 saros = 18 years) and age waaaaaaay slower than humans.

Once upon a time, there was more than what we know now. In a place far, far away, there was an enchanted forest. Woods so deep, no human dared to cross through. There were rumors of creatures living there, human-like, but of different blood. The people used to call them elves, when there was so much more to them.

The forest may have not been enchanted at all, but the valden existed, the elves of the woods and earth. Beautiful and dangerously intelligent creatures experienced in arts of war and herbs. Healers and soldiers in equal-measure, incomparable to humans, who lived way shorter and more materialistic lives. Taking from nature, not bothering to give back.

In order to guarantee peace and unanimity, an agreement was formed, signed with the blood of the human ancestors, who were knowledgeable and fearing the wrath of the valden, should the contract ever be broken. A contract, sadly long forgotten to the present generation living in peace and ignorance as human population prospered with time.

  
**\--------------------------------------------------**

** _Spring_ **

  
It was quiet, where his head was leaned against a thick tree trunk on the little clearing he used to frequent. The birds and rustling around him humming a relaxing melody of serenity. These were the moments, Jinyoung would have never exchanged for anything else. He sighed deeply, trying not to fall asleep, being forced to wake up earlier than usual, in order to sneak away to calm down his body and mind before the festivities started. The sun had not even risen, the animals around him slowly waking up, when there was an unusual, non-melodious rustling. He recognized it as off right away, his ears perking up, while his hand slowly reached for the bow and quiver, he had discarded before.

The person didn’t even make it onto the clearing, when Jinyoung’s bow was already ready and set to fire his first arrow. His face was unmoving, when he let go of the bowstring, the arrow cutting through the air. He was not sure, what he had expected, when a high-pitched yelp, made him jump up. Throwing his caution aside, the vald stalked over, pulling the branches and bushes aside to reveal where his arrow had been aimed at. He had aimed to deter and reveal the intruder, not to kill.

His eyes widened in surprise, when he took in the sight in front of him. Instead of the young vald, he had expected, Jinyoung faced a human boy, his shirt nailed to a tree trunk by his arrow. The other one’s eyes were even wider, his face paling instantly at Jinyoung leaning over him. He was basically sitting, but not reaching the ground due to the arrow pinning him to the tree. Jinyoung pressed his lips together, his face blank again, when he raised his hand. The other one, flinched, covering his head in fear, when gravity pulled him onto his bottom as soon as the arrow was removed with a swift tug.

The boy opened his eyes in surprise staring up into endlessly green irises. It was hard to concentrate on anything else, but he made out flawless, raven hair, slightly touching slim shoulders, cradling a soft and pale face. His ears were visible through all the hair, due to their uncanny size and form. His mind slowly started to work again as he took a breath finally: this person was not human. An elf. He was about to open his mouth, when the other was faster, his voice sharp, but melodious and deeper than the human had imagined. “What are you doing here? The next human village is three hours away. What are you planning?” His eyes were slits, suspicious and irritated at the unwelcome surprise. Humans were a rare sight so close to the deep woods. He was not breaking any laws here, but why would a human willingly come this close to his kind?

Jinyoung listened to their surroundings with his enhanced hearing, but couldn’t hear anything, but the rushed breathing of one human. So, he had come alone? The other one, seemed to have regained his composure, when he opened his mouth, only to blurt out the next words: “You are beautiful. Well, I-I mean, I have never seen an elf before-“ Jinyoung clenched his teeth together, his eyes burning: “I am a vald, shoebill. Now get lost, before I stop being nice.” The boy jumped up, face still pale, his fear winning over his astonishment, when he pushed one of his hands deep into his pockets. Jinyoung gripped at his dagger by his hip, ready to strike first without a warning.

He frowned, when the human’s hand came up with a handkerchief, offering it. Jinyoung was confused: it was no weapon? He looked back up and into the boy’s eyes. He wasn’t very old, maybe just twenty in human age, wide shoulders and a small waist. And his face…cat-like eyes, that became crescents, when he smiled. He was a good-looking human, if something like that existed. “For you, I mean, for your hand.” Indeed, Jinyoung’s hand was bleeding at the places the thorns and bushes had cut into it, but his body was toughed out from training, so he didn’t even feel the pricks.

He didn’t take his hand down but glared back at the human. Did he think so lowly of him? As if he would need his help for such a banality! They stared at each other for a while, Jinyoung full of suspicion and disbelief, while the boy couldn’t hold his gaze for long, his ears showing a deep blush at this point. He bowed down deeply: “I am truly sorry to have come here. I didn’t know, someone was here at all since it’s this secluded.” He bowed even deeper if possible and carefully stepped out of the bushes, turning into the direction he probably came from: “Thank you, sir. I will take my leave now.”

Jinyoung let go of the branches right away, watching the human leave with hurried steps. He couldn’t deny the low hum of a new experience. Jinyoung loved books and studying, but he had only heard and read about humans until now, never meeting one in flesh. He should have been disappointed since it was only another scared animal, just in a different form, but he couldn’t shut down his curiosity. He was about to leave, his people surely looking for him already, since he still had to get ready for the festivities, when his eyes caught something brown lying near his feet. He crouched down without much thought, his hand reaching out. A leather bounded notebook.

The human must have dropped it, when he had been pinned by his arrow. Jinyoung didn’t feel bad about it, opening the strings, looking inside. His mouth formed a surprised ‘oh’, his eyes sparkling with interest. He thumbed through it, every page more breathtaking than the last. Plants, birds, little animals and different faces, all human though. Still, there was something about the way they had been drawn, caught in moments making them feel ‘alive’ and animate. He was mesmerized by the beauty of all the things, he seemed to see differently than the person, who drew these. Jinyoung let out a heavy sigh watching the sun rise, he had no time to spend with watching human ‘art’. Valden could do many useful and necessary works and arts like fighting and archery but aesthetical arts, like drawing were nothing of use to their everyday life, making their lives awfully pragmatic and somewhat colorless to Jinyoung sometimes.

This was also one of the main reasons, he was this fascinated by simple charcoal drawings of a human. He closed the notebook and stuffed it into his pouch, when a voice called him: “Your highness? Prince Jinyoung, the king is looking for you. You should hurry otherwise the Blooming Festival will start without you!” Jinyoung sighed deeply as he got up, strapping up his bow to follow the voices back into the deep woods as the sun was slowly rising behind him, his heart heavy, but warm.

**\--------------------------------------------------------**


	2. Too Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time works different for us, doesn't it?
> 
> You can deny it. You can ignore it, but it won't stop.
> 
> In the end, it's just like this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I added another chapter since it turned out like that :D
> 
> 1 saros = 18 years and a little

“Jinyoung-sshi, thank you again for keeping my notebook safe. I was looking everywhere for it.” The man was bowing, pressing the said notebook to his chest, while Jinyoung didn’t acknowledge him. He would have not expected to see the human ever again, but here he was, standing a polite distance away from Jinyoung bowing deeply. The vald sighed, waving him away: “You must be really joyless and crazy to appear before me again. My mercy has its boundaries, just so you know, human.”

Instead of taking his words as what they were: a warning, the man, no Jaebeom, that’s what he had introduced himself as, making Jinyoung tell him his own name in return, without thinking twice, he stepped closer. Jinyoung’s royal upbringing had gotten the better of him, politeness a part of him like the blood in his veins. He found it more than strange associating himself with a human, which Jinyoung knew his father would frown deeply at him for. He hadn’t put everything into raising his only son for this.

Jinyoung pushed himself into a sitting position next to the old tree surely rivaling his father in terms of age. He let his eyes sway over the clearing, quietness and tranquility- “May I sit down?” Jinyoung’s mind snapped back to the human, being closer now. Did he not fear him at all? He was superior and it would truly be too easy breaking his delicate neck like a twig, if he wished so. And still, Jinyoung had noticed their slight height difference. It was hard to admit, but Jaebeom was a slight ting taller than him. Jaebeom had talked non-stop since he had appeared again, clearing his throat as if Jinyoung hadn’t heard his steps long before that.

Instead of going by the disdainful look the vald was gracing him with at his question, Jaebeom must have taken his silence as an invitation. How stupid could one be? Jinyoung had met ducks smarter than this human. He was reminded of a sonnet; a satirist had once written. It was something about human brains being the size of a pea. Anatomically it was not possible of course, but Jinyoung grinned at the comparison unwillingly. He heard a sharp breath intake, his attention snapping back to Jaebeom, who was sitting even closer than before. He was not looking at Jinyoung though, his head bowed, brows pulled together in concentration.

His eyes snapped up the next moment, boring right into Jinyoung’s, who felt his skin overcome with a slight shiver. The cat-like eyes were fully fixated on him, trying to consume him. Jinyoung broke the tension by looking away his ears burning. Seemingly, humans were not taught manners, every toddler knew, that staring was impolite and…discomforting. Jaebeom let out a designated sigh putting his piece of coal down. Jinyoung looked back, his curiosity taking the upper hand as he glanced at the notebook on the boy’s propped up thighs. He could barely make out the starting of a face: sharp eyes and plump lips pulled to a smile.

He blinked twice as he recognized his own features. It was fascinating, knowing that the page was blank only some minutes ago. And now his face was taking form on those white pages in dark coal. “So, those were truly your drawings…” Jinyoung couldn’t stop the words as they tumbled down his lips thoughtfully. Jaebeom’s face lighted up, eyes turning into crescents. He pushed the notebook towards Jinyoung, wanting to share the view, nodding enthusiastically: “Yes, Jinyoung-sshi! I have been drawing since I was a kid. We have a farm down in the village, my parents own it, so there is not much to do for me, when it’s not harvest season.”

Jinyoung sighed deeply. Who had asked him to brabble about his personal life and a farm? What should he care about those? Would this information be helpful to him? He doubted it. What scared Jinyoung though, was the fact that it was noon already and he was still sitting here on the clearing with Jaebeom. That human. Just some human, who was a little crazy to look for a vald close to their kingdom. “I apologize, you look bored. It was not my intention to brabble, but I really love to talk about the things, that make life so beautiful. I don’t have any siblings and the others in the village think I am a little…weird, so I must have subconsciously stuck to you, because you keep listening.”

Jinyoung blinked at him, not able to form words. Did he listen? He was trying to ignore him the whole time though and not inviting him to converse with him openly. He was truly weird, but…Jinyoung felt his temper spark at his words. Did humans really tend to exclude one of their own and call them ‘weird’, because he was not an average farmer’s boy? He couldn’t imagine such behavior around himself. Hell, he even kept that annoying ald, Yugyeom, around, who was driving him insane sometimes. Yugyeom was a high elf, or ald, who had come down from the north with his elder brother Mark, joining to train in the valden art of fighting and archery.

Jinyoung’s father, king Kyosuk, had welcomed them as his own people, accepting them as part of the valden. They were never judged by Jinyoung’s people, rather the opposite. Jinyoung was highly aware, that both alden had attracted many admirers, female and male alike, making them some of the most wanted partners in the kingdom. Ignoring his hesitations, Jinyoung had welcomed them warmly as his father had wished from him and ridiculously, Mark had turned into his closest friend soon. Yugyeom was another story since the boy seemingly made it his life’s goal to tease and drive Jinyoung crazy daily. You could threaten Jinyoung with a dagger to his throat, but he would firmly deny feeling any kind of affection for the young boy, a giant, even for an ald.

“I don’t find it weird to immerse yourself into something you have passion for.” To his surprise, Jinyoung spoke again, without thinking much. He felt like losing control, the more he talked to Jaebeom, so he did the only logical thing as he pushed himself up in a fast move and grabbed his quiver and bow to strap them back on. He gave Jaebeom a slight nod, before he walked straight into the woods, blending into it like a shadow. Even as he was not waiting for any response, he could hear the low words, hinting a smile on the other’s lips: “Thank you, Jinyoung-sshi.”

The two occasions turned into a routine steadily. The seasons changed, but Jaebeom kept coming to the clearing talking and drawing. Sitting in the quietness of their unusual companionship, Jinyoung was acknowledging, but not deepening, if he didn’t need to. He tried to convince himself, that this was purely for science purposes, since he learned a lot about the human culture and way of lives through Jaebeom. Jinyoung was not stupid though, he felt the shift and change in his own behavior and demeanor after some seasons. Winter had passed, so did the heated days and nights of the summer and it was spring again, before he realized it. This was how time passed for him in a flowing and steady pace only visible in the changes around him…and Jaebeom.

“Jinyoung-sshi, you know I really enjoy being with you.” Jaebeom was staring at the sky, not looking at him as Jinyoung shifted towards him, feeling the mood change. He had been too focused on trying to make out the changes in Jaebeom to actually acknowledging him, reminding him of their earlier meetings. Now, he felt it. Jaebeom was about to say something important, something that would change everything, so he focused on the other’s face and movements. Jaebeom sighed deeply, his eyes were shining more brightly than in the last seasons, Jinyoung could just not pinpoint the reason for it. Yes, they talked more and had reached a comfortable companionship, but that had not been, what had changed him.

“I sometimes really wished I could slow down time or even stop it, but I guess that’s just my foolish human thinking, right?” His eyes were still shining, glimmering in the sun rays, but there was something else…sadness? Jinyoung spoke up, without thinking, like he did regularly in the other’s presence now. It was ridiculous to get used to something so trivial, but some things were out of their control just like Jinyoung’s want to agree to Jaebeom’s comment about time. Valden did not grieve or even think about the flow of time, but here he was wishing he could manipulate it to stop any changes from this moment.

“Time is nothing for any of use to meddle with. Your time and my time may be different, but it’s the same, when we are together like this. It doesn’t change.” At this, Jaebeom finally turned to look at him, his face wearing a sad smile indeed. He didn’t hesitate anymore, knowing that Jinyoung had always been direct with him, so he owed him at least that: “I am getting married.” He didn’t leave Jinyoung to accept his words, before he continued in a soft and blissful voice: “Her name is Seulgi, she is a teacher in the neighboring village. We used to go to the same school back when we were children. She was always good to me, even when the others weren’t. I couldn’t believe it, when I met her again at the autumn festival some months ago. She is even more beautiful than before, intelligent and full of laughter. When she held my hand on that autumn night, I knew she was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my days with. That’s why…” _…we can’t meet anymore._

Jinyoung’s mind was trying to work out the words he had just heard with not much success. “You are getting married.” His voice was neutral, no emotion attached, when he looked into Jaebeom’s deep eyes. What was he searching for? Maybe for the sadness, that had nearly disappeared when he had started to talk about his fiancé. If possible, his eyes were brighter than ever and Jinyoung realized, that he was genuinely happy. “Why now?” He didn’t know why this question out of all slipped out of his mouth, but Jaebeom sighed once again: “I meant what I said, I enjoyed our time together truly. You were the friend I needed and I will forever be thankful to you for that. I am soon going to be 28 and I feel like it’s time to settle down and start something of my own. Seulgi was the last missing piece I needed to make this step and I am happy, I really am.”

Jinyoung blinked twice. Jaebeom was 28. He remembered their second encounter, when he had introduced himself ‘Thank you again. Let me introduce myself, I am Lim Jaebeom, 20 years old and live down in the village not too far from here.’ Time didn’t stop, he bitterly realized. It hadn’t even slowed down one bit and now he also understood Jaebeom’s earlier words. Jinyoung was still four saros in age and he would stay so for another ten human years. Time did work differently for them, if not in their way of perceiving it, then in the way how Jinyoung had nearly not changed one bit in the last eight years, while Jaebeom was looking more mature, his shoulders wider and his face giving the slightest hints of creases in just the right places.

Time was running. The realization hit him harder than the punch he had received from Mark while training a while back, making him cough and struggle for air. He was feeling breathless again, keeping his voice steady “Seems like it’s time” _to say farewell._ Jinyoung had always appreciated the way Jaebeom had never pushed him to talk or even elaborate, it’s as if he knew, what the vald was not saying. He could understand the unsaid words, so when he turned towards Jinyoung with his full body, eyes glittering on such a bright spring day, Jinyoung mirrored his movements. “I will be moving away, further down into the city. It’s different there, not all fields and cows.” He chuckled at the thought “More humans than animals, they said. Seulgi will be able to be a teacher and I will be able to open my own atelier, something that’s just not possible in such a close-minded little place like my village.”

Jinyoung nodded, his face serious. He heard enough stories to know, that Jaebeom’s current life with his parents was not easy. As the only son he felt responsible and obligated to help his family, Jinyoung knew this too well. He himself had given all his life to his father, who was his only family left. And who was he to Jaebeom to stop him from doing what was right? What he _wanted_? So, he stood up, reaching an arm out to the human man, who watched him with wide eyes. His face fell into a blooming smile, taking over his whole face, eyes crescents. Jinyoung had never accepted any kind of physical connection, not to mention offering it, like he was doing in that moment.

Jaebeom was still smiling, when he stood up himself taking Jinyoung’s offer of a farewell. Instead of grabbing his palm like a human normally would do, Jaebeom reached farther, hesitatingly grabbing his arm, right over his pulse point. Jinyoung was surprised at the familiar move. It was a way of showing trust and respect for his people, more intimate than a hug. He had never expected to see this from a human though, not to mention Jaebeom, who always seemed like he knew nothing about the place he came from. They held on for some long seconds, before Jinyoung pulled away, ignoring their matching pulses by then. He looked down at Jaebeom’s arm as it fell away, looking directly into his eyes.

No matter how much Jinyoung wished for his _friend_, a term he had never used before, not even for Mark, who felt like a brother to him now, to be happy and safe, he couldn’t stop the churning feeling deep in his bones. This felt too final. When they parted and Jaebeom took his last steps away from the clearing, Jinyoung could only see his back, wondering how his face and eyes looked in that last moment, yearning for a last glance at those cat eyes. He closed his own eyes and opened them only after he felt no presence anymore. It was like a dream, when Jinyoung was left alone on the clearing, eyes opening to a dusk sky. What had seemed like maybe a few months had nearly been ten years to Jaebeom. In the blink of an eye it was like Jaebeom and Jinyoung never existed, like there had never been, what Jinyoung felt to be one of the most beautiful things in his life. It was gone, taken by the sun slowly disappearing by the horizon. Swallowed by the darkness.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

** _Maybe, just maybe. _ **

** _If you weren't you and me wasn't me, maybe then._ **

** _But we are too different._ **

_\--------------------------------------------------------------_


End file.
